My One and Only Sun☀Light
My One and Only Sun☀Light is the first character song for Asano Natsumi, which appears in Forever Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Happy End☆For Everyone~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kimi to wai wa towa ni akaruku teru Kimi no my one and only sun☀light Min'na ga miru no tame ni kakegae honō moe Hora, kimi wa bokura no subarashī jōnetsu wo miruhen kai? Kimi to wai dochira mo chigau, onaji de aru wa tsumarahen Hi ga kore made ni akaruku teru mitai nda Soko yo, tē wo totten hashiru! Mabushī egao de yūhi made kōshin Bokura wa koko ni tatten mirakuru ga umareten Saikō no pawā afureteru Bokura no kokoro wa jōnetsu to moeru Bokura no yūjō yōna! Wai to kimi wa sutekina yūki wo tatakau Wai wa your one and only sun☀light Moyashi omoi wa dare mo kawarahen no kai, ne? Kimi no mae ni bokura no hanasaku wo mirahen no kai? Pinku ni orenji kiiro midori ni ao wa chigatten, ne? Wai ga min'na ga nite iru negatten de, terasu shiyō Soshite sono mirai ni hashiru! Genkina warai nagara mirai e tobu Mahō wa kokoro no naka de umarete nda! Nani? Maji? Maji? Hapinesu no ippai yakusoku to Bokura no daijina takaramono wa tanjō Bokura no pawafuru no de! Futatsu no kokoro wa haruka hoshi no yōni moyashi Futari de the one and only... Wai no wandahō chikara, honō wo moyashi! Sanraito ga subete kimi wo kyua Soko de, wai no tē wo tsukan Soshite mirai ni tonden! Mabushī egao de yūhi made kōshin Bokura wa koko ni tatten mirakuru ga umareten Saikō no pawā afureteru Bokura no kokoro wa jōnetsu to moeru Bokura no yūjō yōna! Min'na wa towa ni akaruku teru My one and only sun☀light |-|Kanji= 君とわいは永久に明るく照る 君のmy one and only sun☀light みんなが見るのために　かけがえ炎燃え ほら、君は僕らの素晴らしい情熱を見るへんかい？ 君とわいどちらも違う、同じであるはつまらへん 日がこれまでに明るく照る見たいんだ そこよ、手ーを取ってん　走る！ 眩しい笑顔で夕日まで行進 僕らはここに立ってん　ミラクルが生まれてん 最高のパワー溢れてる 僕らの心は情熱と燃える 僕らの友情ような！ わいと君は素敵な勇気を戦う わいはyour one and only sun☀light 燃やし思いは誰も変わらへんのかい,ね？ 君の前に僕らの花咲くを見らへんのかい？ ピンクにオレンジ　黄色　緑に青は違ってん、ね？ わいがみんなが似ている願ってんで、照らすしよう そしてその未来に走る！ 元気な笑いながら未来へ飛ぶ 魔法は心の中で生まれてんだ！何?マジ？マジ？ ハピネスのいっぱい約束と 僕らの大事な宝物は誕生 僕らのパワフルので！ 2つの心は遥か星のように燃やし 2人でthe one and only… わいのわんだほー力、炎を燃やし！ サンライトがすべてみんなをキュア そこで、わいの手ーをつかん そして未来に飛んでん！ 眩しい笑顔で夕日まで行進 僕らはここに立ってん　ミラクルが生まれてん 最高のパワー溢れてる 僕らの心は情熱と燃える 僕らの友情ような！ みんなは永久に明るく照る My one and only sun☀light |-| English= You and I will forever shine bright You're my one and only sun☀light These irreplaceable flames burn for everyone to see Hey, can't you see that its our amazing passion? You and I are both different, being the same is boring I want to see that sun shine brighter than ever So, take my hand and run! Marching to the sunset with a dazzling smile Miracles were born because we stand here With the best power overflowing Our hearts will burn with passion As that's our friendship! Me and you will fight with amazing courage I'm your one and only sun☀light This burning thought won't be replaced by anyone, okay? Can't you see our blooming flowers is in front of you? Pink, orange, yellow, green and blue are all different, right? That's what I hope everyone is like, so let's shine And run to that future! Skipping to the future with a cheerful laugh Magic was born in our hearts! What? Really? Really? With my promise full of happiness Our precious treasure will burn Since we are powerful! Our two hearts will burn like that faraway star Together the two of us are the one and only... My wonderful power, burning flames! Its sunlight will cure you all So, grab my hand And fly to the future! Marching to the sunset with a dazzling smile Miracles were born because we stand here With the best power overflowing Our hearts will burn with passion As that's our friendship! Everyone will forever shine bright! My one and only sun☀light Trivia *To keep in character, Natsumi's character song is kept in the Kansai Dialect. *This is the first Japanese song to be in a Kansai Dialect and written by Fujiwara Hibiki. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Forever Pretty Cure! Category:HibikiSongs Category:HibikiMusic Category:Lyrics Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Game Music